


The Key

by atenea



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New D has a giant crush, and doesn’t know how to function, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atenea/pseuds/atenea
Summary: New D and Chris have just begun dating and New D is anxious.
Relationships: New D/Chris Orcot
Kudos: 16





	The Key

The first time they sleep together it is purely because D is clearly unable to think like a rational being when he’s around the FBI agent. It’s late at night, the traffic is atrocious and Chris’ flat is closer than the pet shop. In his naivety, he refused Chris’ offer to call him a cab from an app on his phone and doesn’t realize till it’s even later that this means either sharing a bed with him or having one of them sleep on the sofa (likely Chris, whose stubborn sense of chivalry wouldn’t allow him to let D sleep there… not that it matters because D isn’t going to let him sleep on the sofa in his own house and can be every bit as stubborn too). 

He feels like an idiot, being so wrapped up on how nice it feels just being around Chris, desperately wanting to stretch their time together, even without the pretense of an activity to justify it, that he is fully unaware of the implications till he is faced with the bed and Chris is offering him a t-shirt and sweatpants to sleep in. Mercifully, Chris seems blissfully unaware of said implications too (Which, of course he is, because it is not the first time he shares a bed with someone… which is a thought D actively wants to avoid at all costs). Or he is unaware, till he notices D stare at the bed like it’s going to bite him. 

Chris gently reassures him that absolutely nothing that he doesn’t want to is going to happen and D feels something terribly tender in his chest, despite his anxiety, because of course he knows this, he’d trust Chris with his life, but the reminder placates him, distracts him enough of his overwhelming fear of making a fool of himself long enough to have his head pillowed in Chris’ tricep, surely looking every bit the lovesick fool he is. 

There will be another time for him to worry about his inexperience (in both bed and relationships in general) or about how it might make Chris change his mind and decide he doesn’t reciprocate D’s feelings anymore; but that time isn’t now, not with Chris hand drawing lazy patterns on one of D’s sides, or D’s hand playing with the hair of Chris’ nape. 

Chris asks how some of the pets are doing since his last visit a few days ago and tells him in turn about his own day, about the dog he met on his morning jog and about the phone call he got from one of his sisters earlier that day. There is an anecdote about Chris’ niece that leads to him talking about the nice spider that has lived in his childhood home since he was a kid, about how he named her Miss Spider because of a book he liked a lot growing up, something about a kid named James and a giant peach. 

D could spend the whole night like that, recounting Chris’ eyelashes, watching him grow sleepier and sleepier and rambling about crossing oceans in giant pieces of fruit but at some point Chris’ arm cramps and he readjusts their position in his sleep. D’s head is now in his chest, both of his hands holding D from the small of his back and D goes a tiny bit stiff again at the sudden change, overwhelmed for a second by the proximity, then proceeds to hug him back with his whole body seconds later, both ankles firmly around Chris’ calves, hands latching onto his neck. He smells like soap and toothpaste and something else entirely that D can’t describe as anything other than just Chris himself, something that belongs mostly to Chris and now, right this very second, a tiny bit to D too. 

Before falling asleep, D bows to memorize the pattern of his heartbeat. He’s convinced he might unlock some wonderful treasure should he manage to do so, like the key to keep Chris with him forever. 


End file.
